Wherever You Will Go (I'll Follow)
by DreamofInception
Summary: "Clarke," he breathes. She turns to him. Blood lingers across her jaw, on the edge of her mouth, and he curses, moving against the ropes that bind him. Her eyes narrow; she looks scared, almost beaten, but she's alive. His name is a broken whisper on her lips. "Bell."
_Back from hiatus. Going through some emotional issues right now, but thought I'd return with some hopes and prayers for tonight's episode. Small one-shot. Enjoy, xo._

* * *

 _if a great wave shall fall, it'd fall upon us all_

 _and between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own?_

i.

He tastes blood. That's the first thing he notices when he wakes up.

The taste of blood and the secure knots on his wrists.

He lifts his head, and it pounds with the reminder of the open wound on his temple. The one caused by the explosion; the failure of their mission. He thinks of Octavia, her voice filled pain when she called for him in the dust, and he wonders if she got away, wonders if any of them did.

He thinks of Clarke. Wonders what happened after Roan was shot dead from behind her. Killed by his own people.

Join or die _-_ that's what they chanted. Join or die _. Join or die._

Bellamy grunts. He tugs on the chains that curl around his shoulders, but they don't loosen. He tries again. And again. He thinks of his sister, of Clarke, his trapped people, and he pulls and pulls and -

There's a creaking of steel, and a door opens across the room.

Jasper stands in the frame, hands caked with blood.

"Jasper," Bellamy breathes, and his chest lowers with relief. The man in front of him tilts his head to the right as he walks towards him. "You're okay. I don't know where the others are, but we need to - "

Jasper grips his collar and punches him across the jaw.

Bellamy coughs. "Jasper - "

He hits him again. Kicks him in the stomach. Slashes a knife across his arm.

Bellamy grits his teeth together. All he feels is pain. All he see's is red. Jasper mutters something, and he tugs on Bellamy's hair, lifting his face up and slamming it against the wall. His eyes are glassed over, controlled.

Bellamy swallows thickly. "You're chipped."

Jasper smiles. Jasper doesn't smile. "Makes sense now, right?" he seethes, and it's not Jasper. _Jasper doesn't fucking smile_. "Why your plan went to shit. How ALLIE knew Roan was in on it."

"You told her."

He nods carefully. "Maybe you should have killed Jaha when you had the chance. Then none of this would have happened."

"Shut up," Bellamy spits.

"They would have killed you once they came down. And then Lincoln would still be alive, and probably Gina too, if - "

Bellamy thrashes against the chains, and Jasper tightens his fingers in his hair, hitting his head against the concrete. He groans, and the darkness surrounds him when he remembers the crowd's chants. Join or die. He tastes the blood again. _Join or die_.

Bellamy shakes his head. "I'm not taking that fucking chip."

"It's alright," Jasper murmurs. "That's not why you're here."

The steel door opens again, and Kane enters the cell. He looks at Bellamy, features rough and still scarred from part of the explosion. There's an emptiness in him, and he pushes someone in front of him, the face covered by a threaded sack as he lowers them onto their knees.

Kane removes the fabric from their head, and Bellamy struggles through his chains.

"Clarke," he breathes.

She turns to him. Blood lingers across her jaw, on the edge of her mouth, and he curses, moving against the ropes that bind him. Her eyes narrow; she looks scared, almost beaten, but _she's alive_.

His name is a broken whisper on her lips. _"Bell_."

She leans forward, repeating his name as she lifts herself from the ground. The fire has returned to her glare, and he's almost consumed by it, nearly comforted, but then Kane clamps a hand on her shoulder and pushes her onto her knees, hovering a knife above her throat.

"Stop," Bellamy growls, and damn his voice for sounding weak. " _Stop_ \- let her go. I'll take it. Just _let her go_."

Kane shakes his head. "You're not the one we need."

There's a moment of silence, and a brief shout of war as Jasper rushes towards him, quick in his movements. He pummels him, fists hard on his limbs, knuckles strong against his flesh, hitting him and hitting him until Bellamy's bones are weak and broken.

Clarke screams brokenly in the distance. He can't hear what she's saying - there's blood soaked in his ears.

He blinks, eyes swollen and raw from Jasper's fists. He glances at Clarke, can see the tears that fall from her cheeks, thick and heavy on her skin. There's a line of blood on her throat from Kane's blade, and he grips the chip in his other hand, holding it in front of her.

Cold metal presses against Bellamy's head, and there's a click of a gun.

Clarke screams.

"I'll do it. _I'll fucking do it_."

A protest bubbles from his sore lips. "Clarke. Don't."

She shakes her head. "I'll do whatever you want," she whispers, and there's a pain in his chest that hurts more than any wound on his body. "Just leave him alone. Please."

" _Clarke_ ," he strains.

But she turns away from him, and then there's the sack over his head and he's released from his chains; the sound of Kane's knife falling to the ground and the rhythm of Clarke's breathing slowing to a smoother pace.

 _end_.

 _if I could turn back time, I'll go wherever you will go_

 _if I could make you mine, I'll go wherever you will go_

* * *

 _OKay, but seriously. How sick would it be if this happened._

 _Hope ya'll enjoy tonight, xo._


End file.
